


Routine

by talesofsuspense



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Steve Rogers and His Soap Operas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: At some point in their relationship, soap operas stopped being Steve’s thing that Tony found endearing and started being their thing. [Ficlet + (fluff) art]





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "Soap Opera" on my Happy Steve Bingo card.
> 
> This is as explicit as I've ever gotten or ever will be (for now, at least). I know it's incredibly short, but I had the art done already and I was like "maybe you should push yourself out of your comfort zone for once." Well, this is not only out of my comfort zone but completely over the edge of anything I'm used to writing. That being said, I'm putting it out there anyway and if nothing else I'm pretty happy with the art!

At some point in their relationship, soap operas stopped being Steve’s thing that Tony found endearing and started being  _ their _ thing. He’d deny it if anyone other than Steve ever brought it up, but there was really nothing he looked forward to more than the days when there was no Ultimates business and he got home early from a business meeting in time to flop onto the couch with his head resting against Steve’s thigh while he was still engrossed in the current  _ The Young and the Restless _ episode. He’d ask Steve for a recap of what he missed while he loosened his tie and popped a few buttons on his shirt and Steve would dutifully provide one. 

There was something just so achingly domestic about coming home to his partner (he was far too old to be calling Steve his boyfriend, come on now) and relaxing to watch some crappy TV together. Even if he could never get Steve to admit that he liked it because it was bad, or in spite of it being bad, Tony still loved listening to the sound of Steve's voice as he recounted the parts of the episode that Tony had missed with a level of clarity that never failed to shock Tony. Tony was willing to bet that he knew the shows just as well as Steve at that point, and he definitely had some favorite among the wild cast of characters. Steve always loved when Tony joined in on his discussions, and Tony loved seeing Steve happy, so it was a win/win situation. Tony has always been a bit of a romantic, he could admit it now.

Of course, there was also the fact that by the end of the recap, he usually had Steve’s cock in his mouth because apparently Steve going on a passionate rant about Katherine blackmailing her elderly father to try to get him put into a nursing home really did it for Tony. Honestly, he just couldn't help himself. It was such a turn on to see Steve get all worked-up and stuck in his ways about something, especially when it wasn't in opposition to Tony (although he admits to enjoying how a few of _those_ nights turned out, too). He’d consider it a low point in his life, but honestly, when he hummed in acknowledgment to whatever Steve was saying and Steve choked on his words it gave Tony a thrill that nothing in life gave him anymore save for maybe flying the Iron Man suit. But even that didn’t have the added bonus of looking up over Steve’s abs that should be illegal to meet his half-lidded eyes while he panted and gave up on even trying to find his words again. Really, it was a high point in his life and every night he spent pinned to his own mattress made him considering writing a thank you letter to whoever was responsible for keeping  _ The Young and the Restless _ on the air. He never did, because Steve would kill him if he ever found out and because his mind was occupied with much more important things (like how to properly apply pressure with his tongue in the right spot to make Steve moan in a way that was pure reflex, entirely involuntary, something that did _a lot_ for Tony's own arousal), but it was the thought that counted.


End file.
